


第一道月光

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 乌特勒支的天鹅停在蓝色的湖泊里，留下涟漪，因为太过美丽，离别的时候永久地在湖泊里留下了第一道月光。





	第一道月光

保罗吻上去的时候耳边听不到任何声音，原先喧嚣的胜利狂欢只剩下胸腔里心脏跳动的巨大声响，年轻的后卫没有闭眼，蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地要看清所有的细节，等待宣判。没有向后的躲避，也没有紧锁的皱眉，荷兰前锋的眼睛里平静地倒映着保罗的面庞，在唇齿相接的时候巴斯滕伸出手轻柔地放在年轻人的肩膀上，默许了一场漫长拉锯战的一败涂地。

早些时候他们都还在米兰的胜利狂欢里一起欢呼，里杰卡尔德和古利特拿着酒瓶到处灌酒，激素上头的男人们挥舞着手臂大声唱歌，所有人的头顶上都落了不少彩带，在灯光下亮晶晶地闪光，这个时候哪怕是萨基也不会禁止他们喝酒，德米趴在沙发上口齿不清地摇头，“比利，我喝不下了……”，在他旁边比利早已陷入深沉的睡眠，脸颊压在桌角上印出了红痕。

队里的小孩都喝醉了，保罗似乎也不例外，酒精蒸红了他的脸颊和眼角，也蒸发了他的神智，卷发的年轻人抱着巴斯滕不放手，队长只能把送人回家的重任交给初来米兰一年的荷兰人。其他队员都习惯了米兰小王子对于巴斯滕的崇拜和敬仰，古利特不无嫉妒地认为这属于小孩子对外貌幼稚肤浅的偏爱。

对于幼稚的小孩，巴斯滕同样深感头疼，他一直都知道的，关于米兰宠儿蓝眼睛里的崇拜之下朦胧又羞怯的情愫。在球场上，每一次流畅精彩的进攻之后，年轻的后卫都会跑上来拥抱着庆祝，他跳上前锋的后背，棕色的卷发在空气中晃荡，蓝眼睛里充满兴奋，像一只神气十足的猫。*在受伤休养的日子里，保罗送来带着露水的花束，卡片里写着祝福的话语，他咬着嘴唇愤愤不平地抨击后卫，浑然忘记了自己也是后卫。或许是疼痛，巴斯滕渐渐转移了注意力，他能够看到年轻人的眼睫毛在阳光下现出棕色的弧线，阴影投进眼眸，像是湖水里的幽光。

他们对视了十秒，也许更久，从那一刻起，他和保罗就陷入了一场漫长的拉锯战，直到今天。

但一切的一败涂地都早有迹象，巴斯滕还清晰地记得来米兰的第一天，他在队员里看到的那个有着成人身高却容貌青涩的后卫，他紧张地伸手向荷兰前锋问好，蓝色眼睛的孩子饱受宠爱也承担着重担，巴斯滕微笑着握手，一如既往的认真，“我很荣幸能加盟米兰”，在前锋的微笑面前保罗控制不住地红了脸，而古利特笑着揉乱了小孩的头发。*

他们纠缠着跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，保罗一刻也不肯放开巴斯滕，紧紧地靠近前锋的身体，年轻人孩子气的亲吻早已升级成热吻，湿漉漉的唇舌纠缠点燃了保罗，他还穿着米兰的球衣，黑色的长外套垂下来，白色的球裤已经蜷曲到大腿根部，蜜棕色的皮肤细腻又光滑地闪着光。巴斯滕好不容易地推开过度热情的年轻人，去找床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套，无论如何这都是必须的。

保罗动作迅速地脱掉了黑色的外套，随意扔在地上，抓着球衣的下摆犹豫不决，“你想穿着球衣吗？”，巴斯滕问他，保罗低下头羞怯不安地转身。当他完全转过身的时候，巴斯滕不得不屏住了呼吸，红黑色的球衣上是巴斯滕的名字，保罗穿着巴斯滕的球衣，他那么直接地告诉荷兰前锋，我属于你，我将自己献给你。希腊人说十七八岁的少年是宙斯才能享用的美好，而面前的保罗比阿多尼斯还要美丽。巴斯滕早该明白，前锋不适合防守，他是锋线最好的杀手，却被迫做了门将，在拉锯战里被读秒绝杀。*

保罗趴在床上，上身还穿着红黑色的球衣，还介于青年和少年之间的身体带着柔韧的青涩，巴斯滕缓慢地用手指在后穴里进出，在柔软的肠壁里刮蹭，湿滑的水声让保罗将头埋进面前的床单，“马可……”，保罗更大地分开修长纤细的双腿，这一切实在太过美好几乎让保罗不敢相信，他急切地要求年长的男人快进来，年轻后卫的热情带着青涩的勾引，“马可……可以了……马可……快进来……”，他不管不顾地呼唤巴斯滕，声音里带着恳求。

巴斯滕拒绝了他，他是一个成熟优雅的男人，禁区凯撒在床上并不像球场上那么霸道，从任何层面来说他都是保罗的引导者，巴斯滕并不愿意给保罗的第一次留下什么不愉快的印象。这种情事上的温柔保护了马尔蒂尼的一生，他在情事中从未有过负面的感受，只有纯然的正面情感的交流。

巴斯滕进去的时候，保罗已经被前列腺的刺激得射了一次，年轻人的身体柔软地向前锋敞开，湿润火热的肠壁紧紧地包裹那根闯入的阴茎，那是太久期盼后的渴望，保罗带着泣音的呻吟，“马可……呜……马可……”，他挺起腰肢更深地迎合侵犯，阴茎在敏感的穴肉上摩擦，留下深刻的烙印，带着过电的快感在大脑皮层炸开，大腿被快感冲击得发抖。

巴斯滕吻上保罗的后颈，这种姿势更加深入，他用力地撞击穴口，几乎把肉穴操得滚烫，红黑色的球衣向上卷曲，露出瘦削的腰线，保罗绷紧了身体，“啊……马可……嗯啊……”，卷发在空气中摇晃，饱涨的快感让年轻人头脑一片空白，等到阴茎顶上前列腺的时候保罗根本叫不出来了，蜷起脚趾无声地痉挛颤抖，前面再一次射出精液，身体像失去支撑般软在床单上。

巴斯滕在随后几下冲刺中也射了出来，冲刺给尚在敏感期的内壁带来绵延的快感，保罗控制不住地弹动，他湿漉漉地躺在床单上，向下床丢安全套的荷兰前锋伸出手要求拥抱，然后被巴斯滕哄着抱着到了浴室，保罗在水汽中困倦地垂下眼睛，迷迷糊糊地记住了事后要清洗的注意事项。

乌特勒支的天鹅停在蓝色的湖泊里，留下涟漪，因为太过美丽，离别的时候永久地在湖泊里留下了第一道月光。

**Author's Note:**

> *跳后背和门将比喻来自XQ的脑洞贴，id=1738283  
> *初见的描述来自《云书》番外


End file.
